the_chronicles_of_braniemippo_mippoellington_2fandomcom-20200213-history
The chronicles of branie,mippo mippo,Ellington 2 Wiki:The chronicles/chroniclesverse Wiki
the chronicles series the chronicles (also known as adventures of heroes) is a sequel series to talking pen series. * Renewals the chronicles season 3 has 15 episodes.mj Ellingtons productions has renewed the chronicles for season 4 and season 5.season four will be set in blue angel city Virginia.season 4 will have 22 episodes but season 5 (original) merged with season 4 making season 4 with 44 episodes.season 5(new) will air 2021 but it was moved back to Summer 2019.season 5 will have 19 episodes and will start airing June 23rd 2019 (Changed to 16 episodes and aired Early June 2019) the chronicles was renewed through season 8.On June 20th 2019,The chronicles season 5 was confirmed to air from June 2019 to August 2019 and Talking pen was confirmed to return for a new season after season 5 ends.season 5 ended on august 3rd 2019.On November 20th, 2019, Sunshine cinematic ordered an eight Episode Spin-off of the chronicles titled:Gale's Life and is expected to begin airing Late December 2019. * seasons season 1:10 episodes Season 2:19 Episodes Season 3:15 episodes season 4:22 episodes season x:22 episodes season 5:16 episodes season 6:9 out of 17 Episodes aired! season 7:N/A season 8:N/A * Season 1 After the Talking pen series was ending,Mj Ellington productions ordered a Talking pen proposed sequel series: The chronicles for a 10 Episode 1st season. * season 2 sunshine cinematic took over the rights of the chronicles from Mj Ellington Productions.this season aired the summer of 2017 and resulted in two series regulars leaving (Branie brownie and Ellington 2).later in the season,Mj Ellington productions took control from sunshine cinematic. * season 3 the third season aired from august 21st 2017 to December 4th 2017 on Monday at 5:00pm.this season resulted Moose departed from the series and Branie brownie rejoined the series. * season 4 season 4 aired its season premiere on august 12th 2018 .branie brownie,mippo mippo and small hippo and nom nom will all return as series regulars.their will be a 4 part crossover between the chronicles and j fat elfus!this season will have the return of Ellington 2 as a series regular but playing universe two Ellington 2!season 4 will start airing august 12th 2018. * season x season x will star Branie brownie, small hippo,bearla,Big hippo and mippo mippo.season x big bad is the cult of DueZeitandern.Ellington 2 will recur in season 4B as Universe two Ellington 2.season x aired April 2019. * season 5 season 5 Frst aired June 9th and is be the first chapter of volume two of the chronicles.three new series regulars were upped that appeared in season x.season 5 will have 19 episodes (Changed to 16) * season 6 The Chronicles season 6 is the 2nd season to feature most of the season 5 cast, Season 6 is also the first season to have Avendia desical and Hippo Hippo as the third and fourth executive producers. Season 6 will begin airing from January 12th, 2020 to April 2020. The season's music will be produced by Qu!e a-Music film company and season 6 will have 17 Episodes. * current series regulars current series regulars:series regulars that are still on the show. former series regulars:series regulars that left the series. * crossovers Talking pen series Talking pen is the third show in the original trinity of the chroniclesverse shows. * Renewals and Info The Talking pen series was the third show in the original trilogy of the chroniclesverse shows and the talking pen series spun off a few spin offs and a sequel series.Talking pen sequel series The chronicles (2016-present) would become the new Flagship series of the chroniclesverse multiverse after taking over from Memorial hippo (2016-2018).Talking pen spun off GREG into the 2016-17 series:GREG.the Talking pen series (original run) ended on July 19th 2016 with the rest of series 3 partly delayed.On October 3rd 2016,Recently ended Talking pen series spun off shinizal into the scary mary series.During 2017,Recently ended Talking pen series and Memorial hippo created a Joint venture spin off:Talks and Ellis.On December 15th 2018,Talking pen series was revived to finish series 3.On June 20th 2019,Talking pen was confirmed to return in its 2nd run for a new season called season 4. * seasons series 1:8 Episodes Series 2:12 Episodes Series 3:10 Episodes season 4:N/A (Coming soon in fall 2019) * series 1 series 1 series reglaurs were Rach C and wolfie with Ellington 2 and Buddy boy. * series 2 series 2 starred Rach C, wolfie, Ellington 2 and stuff hippo with Bart semenol with Buddy boy.series 2 had a crossover with I soft hippo. * series 3 series 3 aired 2016 and 2018.series 3 (2016) starred Rach C and Wolfie with Ellington 2,Bart semenol and patrick Ellingtons.series 3 (2018) starred Elizabeth the bunny as Talking pen. * season 4 Talking pen season 4 was released in mid July 2019. Hubris series Hubris '''is the first show in the universe 15 standalone in the chroniclesverse shard universe. * '''renewals On August 6th 2019,Hubris season 1 (Episodes 5 out of 10) aired. * Limited series Episodes Category:Browse Category:Series info